


Adjustments

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Feanor returns at last. Unfortunately, adjusting to being alive again is not easy. But he is not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Feanor looked about. Everything seemed so new and so strange.

The first thing he had noticed were strange dwellings. Ones that weren't made for Elves, that was certain.

He felt lost. He spent a long time in the Halls. A very long time.

He felt a presence envelop him, much like a warm blanket. This presence was one he knew a long time ago.

"Welcome back." the presence whispered "I am sorry."

Feanor frowned. If anyone should be sorry, it was him, not anyone else.

"I'll help you, I promise." the presence continued, as if sensing his thoughts "Just as I had a long time ago."


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor is not okay. At all.
> 
> Rated H for 'Hobbit hugs' and more.....
> 
> Marigold belongs to me. Feanor and Aule belong to Tolkien.

The light fell down on his hands in just the right way.

It looked like his hands were covered with blood.

Blood of the innocents which wasn't supposed to be spilled in the first place.

Yet it was, time and time again.

All because of him.

It was his purpose that drove them all to commit multiple murders.

Suddenly, a pair of small hands snaked around his leg, breaking his concentration.

He peered down and saw a child, looking at him with big brown eyes, inherited from her father.

"What's your name, child?" he asked her gently

"I am Marigold." she exclaimed brightly "And I am not a child, I am twenty-three!"

Feanor gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, you seem sad, and father always said that sad people need hugs." Marigold continued 

"Hugs?" Aule quipped, appearing out of nowhere "Yea, he definitely needs one. Tell your friends' it's 'Hug Feanor' day today!

And then he proceeded to do just that.

"Yes, Giant Mister." Marigold giggled "I'll inform father right away."

And that was how a bunch of Hobbits and one Vala smothered an Elf with hugs.

Feanor groaned.


End file.
